


Way Too Close

by Copiously_done



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Confused Waylon, Forced Feminization, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, crazy Eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copiously_done/pseuds/Copiously_done
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Eddie and Waylon from the point of view of poor, confused Waylon. It's paired with Eddie's crazy point of view which is posted by a another author. Get both sides of the story, from insane and the mostly sane:</p><p>When Waylon finds himself forced to go into the basement of Mount Massive asylum, he never expected to become a prisoner, especially not of love. What will Waylon do to keep the dangerously romantic Groom from murdering him? And what will happen when Waylon finds Eddie's love so genuine?</p><p>Eddie's Pov  http://archiveofourown.org/works/3162533</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Too Close

I bolted down the rickety wooden stairs, trying to block out the incredulous voices behind me. “He’s heading right to the Groom” one of them said, sounding somewhere between amused and horrified. I honestly didn’t care where I was heading as long as it would get me somewhere closer to safety or an exit. My only motivation to get out of this crazy place was pure fear which was never a good remedy for judgement making. I was drawn out of my thoughts as the last dim light around me flickered out, forcing me to using the precious battery I had left for night vision.  
“Darling, I’m right here…” Shit. The Groom had already found me trespassing! I quickly turned into the next doorway.  
Surprisingly, what I saw around me was actually quite normal, if not a little aged looking. There were about fifteen old sewing machines around me, in neat rows with hard uncomfortable looking benches under the tables they rested on. But what was odd was the sketches and mannequins that surrounded only a couple of the machines. Looking closer, I noticed what looked like a wedding dress design on the womanly figure. I couldn’t help but scoff at the sight of pure white like a bride’s virginity on the yellowing and blood streaked mannequin. What kind of maniac sewed wedding dresses in a place as disgusting and horrible as this? I didn’t really want an answer but it seemed what I wanted was at the bottom of fates list.  
As I stood looking at the disturbing dress I hear strong, steady footsteps heading my way. My heart raced and I scrambled to get under on of the tables holding sewing machines. The click of shoes on the floor grew louder. As the shoes grew closer, I realized I had been holding my breath and tried my best to take a much needed breath but the fear impaired my ability to be stealthy. My breath came out as a gasp and the shoes stopped right next to my hiding place.  
“Oh Darling! You finally arrived!” The owner of the shoes leaned down until a horrific-well, actually quite pleasant- scarred face came into my view. The man had a rather peculiar haircut and crazy looking eyes in a pristine blue vest and bowtie stared back at me a genuine smile on his lips. It was that smile that made my body tremble in fear.  
Somehow I broke out of my fear and pushed out from under the table. I took of in the opposite direction, not bothering to look back and see if the man was following me. As ran I heard him behind me saying things like “Darling” this and “Darling” that. The endearments grew louder and I realized that I would never outrun a man so used to the layout of this basement. The best option for me was to hide.  
After passing by walls with ironically sweet quotes and sayings, I saw a battered silver locker ahead of me. Not giving myself time to second guess I ran to it shutting the door quietly but firmly. My attempt to hide didn’t last long and before I knew it the smooth and polish voice of the man was right outside my hiding spot.  
“Oh darling, you even package wrapped yourself for me! But, there is no longer a need to hide, our little game is over... Now, if I open this locker, will you not run?” He sounded truly happy to have found me and not malicious or violent. Despite my instincts I found myself relaxing.  
“Wh-what? No, no….I won’t run sir.” The sir rolled off my tongue surprisingly easily. It had been awhile since I had heard myself say it. This seemed to make him even happier and he opened the locker door taking my face in his hands. I wanted to flinch yet I didn’t feel threatened and as he stroked my face almost...lovingly I couldn’t help but gaze into his eyes.  
“Oh my Darling, I am ecstatic you made it to me! I was so worried the whores would try and stop you..” Whores? As far as I knew there weren’t any women in this asylum. My confusion stopped as I continued to stare into his blue eyes that looked eerily familiar. My mind flashed back to days before I had lost almost everything I loved, to days where warm blue eyes surrounded with wrinkles from many years of smiling looked down at me much like the eyes looking at me now. Except, like it had with the previous blue eyes in my life, my serenity didn’t last very long.  
The man with the blue eyes set me onto a table and strapped down my hands and legs. My shock stopped me from struggling but I wasn’t completely sure I would have struggled if I wasn’t shocked. “Now darling, this is going to hurt, but I need you to be strong for me. After you recover from this little fix, we will be wed...” The man whispered to me and I suddenly found my skin exposed to the damp chill of the basement. Blue eyes was shedding me of my clothes my brain slowly registered. I wonder if he likes what he see, my body replied. “Such nice bone structure.. You will do great in birthing our children..” My body smirked to my brain yet my conscious went back and forth between my mind and body until they both canceled out and I simply laid there, waiting for Blue Eyes to make his next move. His reason for mentioning hurt was quickly realized.  
“Now, Sweetheart, I need you to be strong..” He soothed and I felt his warm slender fingers wrap around my hardening member. The rush of lust I felt was soon depleted by the feel of something cold and sharp against the base and then a scorching pain swept through my body.  
I tried to stay awake, admittedly so he'd would think I was strong, but the horrible pain weighing down my body was forcing my eyes shut and the sharpness of my mind to numb until I succumbed to the pain and let unconsciousness take me. 

I awoke to the sound of soft humming. My surroundings were unfamiliar as was the pain in my body. As I stated to fully wake I remembered the last time I woke up, when the man had unwrapped my bandages around my waist and bandages around my...my chest? I only remember horrible pain in between my legs but when I raised my head to look down at my chest the sight scared me more than the pain.  
Although it wasn't completely clear through the cloth around me, I seemed to have...to have breasts. This crazy man had given me fucking breasts? What the hell had he done between my legs? Given me a va- no. No. I refused to think that thought afraid my thinking would become real. After all, it seemed nightmares could become reality so why not thoughts.  
"Oh darling, are you feeling any better my love?" No I wasn't feeling better. I didn't think I'd ever get better. I tried to sit up so my point would be even more clear when I cursed the crazy fucker out but a gentle hand to my chest stopped me. "Lay back darling," the man cooed,"I don't want you to rip a stitch."  
Well wasn't he just a dear, worried about my pain and well being. After he had cut me open and parts of me off of course. I tried to get a word in but was stopped by Blue Eyes worrying over me even more.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, caressing my cheek. I was sick of him treating me like a fragile doll and I had barely been awake.  
“Who the fuck are you?!” I spat out. Next thing I knew the calloused but warm hand on my cheek was a stinging pain. I felt my eyes well up from the added pain now in my face but when I tried to look away the man forced my eyes to look into his. He looked livid and I could feel my heart speeding up in fear of what he may do.  
"Dont you ever, EVER speak to your husband in such a way! Imagine if you spoke in front of our children that way! Corrupting their little precious minds with such a rotten mouth! Only for you being feverish is stopping me from calling off our wedding all together! You better thank me, Eddie, your groom, your husband to be for being so gracious!" As the man- Eddie- spoke he seemed to get louder and louder, his booming voice was creating a throbbing in my head but fear overwhelmed my pain. The pain in my head stopped me from realizing what he had said right away though.  
Eddie had said groom. As in that thing in weddings. As in someone who needed a bride to be a groom. And he had said ‘Our wedding’. But it couldn’t be. How could he even mistake me for a bride? Then I remembered the horrible pain that wasn’t just surrounding my crotch area but seemed to be...inside. But only in that one concentrated area. I had heard people describe a horrible internal pain before. Pain from their vaginas. But of course that couldn’t be what my issue was. There was no conceivable way for me to have a vagina. Except for that knife that Eddie had placed on my member and passing out from copious amounts of pain.  
Then I realized what I was doing here and why I had bandages around my chest and dick...or...or my vagina.  
The fight that had previously filled my body was swept away by shock.  
"Now, I am going to ask you again, and as a proper bride and wife you shall respond. Got it?" Wife. He had said wife and bride. I was going to be sick. All the pain and trauma was adding up and weighing heavy on you. “ How are you feeling, Darling?”  
“I feel how I look.” I whispered.  
"That is great, darling. Because you look so beautiful... " Eddie leaned down to kiss my still burning cheek and for the life of me I couldn’t make myself repulsed with the sweet gesture. But I wanted to, god knows, I wanted to.  
Eddie placed a pill between my lips and brought a clear, refreshing looking glass of water up to my parched mouth. "Darling, here, you need to take this... make you healthy..." He said, yet again so sweetly like a man truly cared. I complied and swallowed not wanting to bring on his wrath and yet also wanting to please him. “You must be famished sweetheart. Can I get you something to eat?”  
At some point Eddie must have continued stroking my cheek, his thumb brushing my dry lips but then his hand roamed down my body, although touching me in a way that would be looked at as sexual. I became yet again mesmerized by the comfort and care in his caress and forgot to reply to his question. Eddie must have decided for me after my continued silence and he stood up his hand leaving my body and making me realize just how cold the room was with a personal source of heat.  
“Stay seated, I am going to get you some food.” Eddie cooed and then walked out of the dark cold room.  
It was Eddie’s absence that kick started my realization of what had happened to me. I was now not emotionally or mentally a woman but physically, I was very much feminine. Curiosity got the better of me and I found myself stiffly sitting up, my hands traveling to my bandages to pull the down and see my new figure.  
The cool air was even colder on my chest when it hit the damp skin. I looked down fearful of what I would think and was met with two very even, tastefully sized breasts. There were stitches along the insides of them all in a neat little row of black x’s. When the sight became too much for me I wrapped the previously white cloth back around my chest and proceeded to my lower half.  
What I was to find in place of my member was almost too scary for me and I decided that, for the time being, I would just feel what had been...revised down there. Even just the feel of a flat, bulgeless surface became too much for me and I quickly retracted my hand, realizing that my examination was wasting precious time I could be using to escape.  
I stiffly turned my body so my feet were right above the floor and lowered them cautiously on the floor. Not caring if I made noise or not I fast walked to the door I thought I had come through at the beginning of this ordeal and turned the corner wincing with every step I took.  
Honestly, I was trying to escape more out of what I thought others would do in my situation than what I wanted. Eddie reminded me of happier times when I had had a man in my life, a man who cared and protected me but in the end took advantage of me.  
As I neared what looked like a door, I heard Eddie’s frantic voice calling for my from the room I had just vacated. “Dar-darling? Darling! Where are you? Don’t run away from me like all the whores before you! You are my Bride! I will NOT let you leave in one Piece!” As he spoke his voice grew in tempo and volume. I could hear footsteps coming towards me and quickened my pace, or at least tried to but the new less-than-addition to my body was making movement painful and I was progressively slowing down. Eddie’s footsteps were growing louder, reminding me of the first chase we’d had and I knew that I was bound to lose this one as well.  
I reached the door but only to find it was an elevator shaft and looked to be the last exit of any kind going down that hallway. Eddie took advantage of my situation and sauntered over looking like a dangerous predator.  
“Oh you filthy whore think you can leave me, Think you can take my fixes and get out alive? No, No, You are acting just like all of the other sluts before you!” Eddie held something in his hand and as he walked even closer to me I saw that is was a large knife. I shrank back but there was no where to go and I knew I wasn’t going to get away with just a small injury. Think Waylon, think I yelled at myself knowing that in just a few seconds I could be killed. Then I remembered how prim and proper Eddie liked to act.  
“Pl-please don’t Eddie, my… groom. I was just trying to-uh- to wash up and couldn’t find anywhere to go. I just feel so filthy after your...fixes and I need to wash it away.” As my words sank into Eddie’s rage filled mind, I saw his whole composure soften. Relieved, I let out a breath but then winced at the pain in my chest.  
“Oh, My love, Why wouldn’t you have spoke earlier? I thought you.. You were trying to leave me, to take my kindness for granted.... Oh, love, I apologize for that dirty language towards you...” Eddie’s eyes softened and his hand came up, with gentle intentions, to caress my face.  
“Now, I know you must feel so dirty, considering how much you had to go through to get to me... Darling, I will clean you up. You are too unstable to go it alone.. I know you must hate being so hairy, so I will bathe and shave you...” His words shot a jolt through my body, a mixture of fear but excitement at the same time. “Come with me my love.” Eddie said and took my smaller, softer hand into his. He gently tugged me into action and then we were off to the bathroom, if there was one down here.  
The whole bathroom seemed to be coated in a layer of filth but truthfully, the thought of getting to wash away all the dried sweat and caked blood took away any disgust the filth could bring.  
“Now stay put, my love. I need to gather something.” Eddie left through the door we came in and I heard shuffling around as he gathered what I assumed would be soap for me to clean with but when Eddie came back I saw a shaving kit in in grasp. It would be nice to be clean shaven I thought not realizing what Eddie style shaving was at the time.  
“Now darling, relax and sit back…” He smiled his warmly intriguing smile and pulled a clean cloth from the bag in his hand. He gently wiped away all the dirt and blood clinging to my body in such a rhythmic way I found myself slowly melting even with the only luke warm water. My euphoric state was shattered when Eddie pulled out a blade and shaving cream yet made no move to hand the items to me. My eyes grew wide but yet my instincts weren’t to flinch.  
“Oh, you can trust me darling. Though I haven’t shaved limbs before, I am quite proper on my own face...” Eddie could tell I was nervous. I had been nervous with so many other people and they could never tell but this certifiably crazy man could sense my fear and was trying to sooth me. I tried to douse the heat in my cheeks with thoughts of what he had done to me- to my poor Waylon Jr.- but the tint in my face stayed to put.  
Somewhere during my musing, Eddie had started to rub the cream onto my skin. The skin of my arms to be exact. But my arms weren’t in need of a shaving...at least I’d never done it before. I was about to refuse his attempt to shave my arms but thought better of it considering the fact that the psycho had a sharp object.  
As the blade swept across my skin I couldn’t help but appreciate the care Eddie took in his job, like he truly enjoyed the simple act of shaving his...bride. It’s funny how normal the idea sounded in my head after just a few hours of hearing Eddie call me his bride and him my groom.  
He moved onto my face, his stroke still gentle and once he finished shaving away my stubble he moved to my chest. As Eddie lathered up my sore chest, I felt myself become weirdly uncomfortable. It was a feeling of discomfort like I had gotten when he started shaving me but rather a more...arousing discomfort. My breaths were coming out quicker and I felt my nipples harden when the cool blade made contact with the skin around them.  
Before I could completely embarrass myself by making my arousal blatantly obvious Eddie took the blade from my chest and moved to the trial of hair leading to my di- lady parts. The change of areas didn’t help me control myself at all, just helped me to realize how different my body felt in its aroused state. Instead of feeling my dick growing from my attraction to Edd- reaction to the blade on my body, I felt my lower region getting wet and clenching, almost like it was trying to shrink instead of grow. God it felt weird but a delicious weird that swept through all of me, especially when Eddie started shaving my legs.  
His hands ran up my recently shaved thighs that, starting out as innocent but when I lowered my flushed face to meet his eyes what I saw in them was less than innocent. “Oh Darling.. You are so beautiful..” He cooed to me and I grew even more red,knowing that he knew of my confusing attraction towards him. His hands started to shake on my thighs making them falter closer than further from my newly constructed lady bits. They were oh so close and I tried not to push my hips out to meet Eddie’s hands, knowing it would hurt me but also knowing that it could feel so good.  
“I just.. lose my breath when I see how beautiful you truly are....” And I lose my breath at how you make me feel, I thought to myself, or not to myself because Eddie’s lips split into a smile and his chest rumbled.  
“Oh, my love, you are quite the little minx, teasing me in ways you cannot imagine... ” Oh god, he probably thought I was a common whore just like the others. I flushed yet again, for the hundredth time that day-or night- or what every time it was and went to hide my face in my shoulder. Eddie didn’t let me hide and his cream covered hand came up to my chin gently guiding my eyes to his and what I saw in them wasn’t disgust or the harsh blue color I knew they got when he was unhappy.  
“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Love. I know these feelings are new to you, but I will be your groom, and you my bride... Nothing will be kept secret from each other..” I felt Eddie’s warm breath on my ear as he leaned in to sooth my fear.  
As I started to relax again, the hand not smearing my chin with shaving cream continued to roam my body, leaving the inside of my thigh and up my hips but stopping right under my newly inflated chest. It seemed Eddie was almost avoiding touching me intimately and I could help but find it a little funny.  
“I think.. It will be better for us both.. for me to return you to bed...” Eddie got up abruptly and then leant to pick me up bridal style. A quick from took over his face as he adjusted me in his arms but it was soon replaced with a warm smile. “Worry not, my love. I know you wanted it this way, so this is your bedroom. Our marital bed was back next to the bathroom, to be saved for our wedding night..”  
Eddie started humming a song as he walked us into another room with a small bed covered in gorgeous blankets of lace and pale purples and pinks.  
“Now, dear, I want you to eat up and then rest, for the sooner you recover, the sooner we will wed....” He handed me a can of what I normally would consider disgusting food but in my starved state I really couldn’t care less. I devoured the cold gloop using the delicate fork Eddie had also provided. I realized how difficult it must have been to find such supplies in Mount Massive.  
“Thank you, Eddie.”  
“Oh, my love, It is my job to gather all of the items you need, as your groom... My love, before you rest, would you mind me gathering measurements for your gown?” I agreed with a nod and Eddie helped me to my feet, his eyes ghosting over my waist making me self-conscious.  
Eddie turned me around so we were standing back to chest and started measuring my waist, his hands lingering longer than they should for a simple measurement.  
“You will make a beautiful bride.. and a beautiful mother..” Eddie breathed into my ear while his hands moved to lay on my flat stomach, cupping it the way a husband would cup their...pregnant...pregnant wife’s baby bump. As I started to fall back in the trance Eddie could pull me into scarily easily, his hands glided up and down my torso and gently kissing me under my ear. The feelings became too much and soon I was shivering from the goosebumps Eddie’s large hands were giving me. All too soon, Eddie dropped his hands and nudged me back to the bed. He tucked me in snuggly, stroking my face lightly and then he turned and walked away.  
I fell asleep to the constant whirr of Eddie’s sewing machine.


End file.
